ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzwolfer
Blitzwolfer (called wolfarine in ben 10 ultra adventures) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from Anur Transyl's moon, Luna Lobo. Appearance Blitzwolfer's appearance is based on a classic werewolf. He has grey fur and a long flowing mane and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand. The inside of his mouth is green. Blitzwolfer wore the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, Blitzwolfer's mane and tail have turned black. He now wears white pants with black markings that reach up his chest, the inside of his mouth is now red and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his original series self, but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and is colored green, and he has his Omniverse head, facial features and mane. ]]. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his wristbands are black. He no longer wears the collar, his suit is black with green stripes, and there are no spikes on his shoulders. His legs are more muscular and the Omnimatrix IV is on his belt, with a green outline. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his ''Ultimate Alien appearance, but with a shorter mane. In Ben 10: Ultimate Power, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his chest is now green, and his knees have white pads on them. In Logan Storm: Galactic Hero, he is a alien. He is one of the aliens in The Lightningmatrix. He looks the same his original self, though he has the symbol of The Lightningmatrix on his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Blitzwolfer has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but there are two red lines on his shoulders, that run down to his chest and join to make a red circle around his Omnitrix symbol. He has grey chains on his ankles and wrists. His suit comes down over his knees, and he has two black lines on each of his thighs. As for 11-year old Ben, he has his original series appearance, but his prototype Omnitrix symbol is green and on his chest. In Austen 14 Blitzwolfer looks completely like Ultimate Alien Blitzwolfer, just without the clothing. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has Omniverse appearance but the collar is gone and the Omnitrix is on the chest. His suit colors are reversed. His teeth are sharper. His tail and mane are bigger. Powers and Abilities Blitzwolfer can fire a sonic howl, in addition to his formidable claws, fangs and muscles, he can emit a strong and destructive green-colored glowing visible ultrasonic howl if the parts of his quadra-hinged muzzle are opened and a shout is released. Blitzwolfer also has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing. Weaknesses Like all real-life canines, Blitzwolfer is colorblind so he cannot distinguish anything but black and white. Ben 10 Blitzwolfer first appeared in Benwolf. After the Omnitrix was scratched by the Yenaldooshi, it got stuck between Active Mode and Capture Mode, making Ben turn into Blitzwolfer slowly. Wes thought Ben was turning into a Yenaldooshi because he was bitten by it as Wildvine. However, after the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his stomach, they realized that they were dealing with an alien werewolf. Blitzwolfer turned back after he dropped Max and Wes on a cliff. Ultimate Alien *Blitzwolfer was re-unlocked in Ben 10,000 Returns by Ben 10,000. Appearances Ben 10 *''Benwolf'' (first appearance) Reo 19 He is called Howlwolf *The Music of the Whampire (Cameo) Richard 10 Franchise *Ben 10: The Apparition of the Dark Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He was used by an alternate Ben in Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat?, when he battled and defeated Vilg Trivia *Kai is fond of Blitzwolfer, however, Ben found out Kai only liked him for it, as she wanted to train/tame him. *Blitzwolfer is part of the "Halloween Trio" (the others being Snare-oh and Frankenstrike). *In the original series, Ben only turns into Blitzwolfer once; however, since Ben was transforming into him throughout the episode, Blitzwolfer technically got the most screen time out of the "Halloween Trio". *Blitzwolfer is the second known alien whose home world is a moon, first is Upgrade. *Blitzwolfer has a similar build and design to Biowulf from the Generator Rex series. *In a Fusionfall halloween event, Dracula sold the outfits of Blitzwolfer along with the rest of the Halloween trio. *Blitzwolfer is the only one of Ben's transformations to undergo a different transformation process; Ben slowly mutates into a Loboan in his human state and later grows the Omnitrix, completing the transformation. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *To The Past (by present Ben) *Unexpected (by Ben) *Truce Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''The Negative Effect (first reappearance; by Albedo) *99 For A Change ''(first reappearance by Ben) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Spellbound, I'm Sure (first reappearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse 17-year old Ben Unknown 11-year old Ben Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Battle of the Vreedles (first re-appearance) *Always Cry Wolf Ben 10: Alien Generation Blitzwolfer is unlocked for Present Ben and Past Ben 11yr old Blitzwolfer looks exactly the same 16yr old Blitzwolfer looks the same as OS but the white and black colour scheme on his "Shirt" is green and black and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Ben 10:Aliens Blitzwolfer is confirmed to appear and is DNA sample (the Yenaldooshi) is a main villain. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Blitzwolfer in Battle of the Vreedles. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. John Smith 10 Blitzwolfer is obtained after the Yenaldooshi scratched the Omnitrix in Wolf Bane. Blitzwolfer appears with a new name, Wolf Bane. Appearances By John *Grounded (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Azmuth (episode) *Wes Out *Alone Together (John Smith 10) *Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) *Star Light, Star Bright By Kevin *Knight's Temple *Primus Again *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Metal John (episode) *Last Laugh (John Smith 10) *Rebellion By Metal John *Trip to Naboo Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Fight (in Omni's head) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) By John *Rematch *Caldia (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch By John *New Chess Pieces (episode) (first re-appearance) By Warmatrix Drone *Darkness and Power Spacewalker By Bryce *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) (as Wolfblitz) By John *Malware's Revenge Kingdom Hearts By John * Deep Jungle (first re-appearance) * Halloween Town By Kairi *End of the World Part 2 *Fading into Darkness John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Wolf Bane appears under the control of Kakashi, attacking the base of Avalanche. Appearances Summoned by Kakashi *Avalanche (JSXFF) By John *Mythril Mines *Old Friends *Phantom's Wrath Part 1 Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like the other aliens, he has taken on a darker tone. Voice: Kevin Michael Richardson Appearances *TBA Bryce Bowman: Origins Blitzwolfer goes by a new name: Wolfblitz. He does not wear the Omnitrix, or any other costume. Appearances *Midnight Prowl *Nemesis Attack Gallery RoryWolf.png|RoryWolf Blitzwolfer BTUP.png|In BTUP B10uh yen.png|Bryce as Wolfblitz in B10UH/BBO BTDW Blitzwolfer.png|Blitzwolfer in BTDW Downgradenoid blitzwolfer.png|Downgradenoid as Blitzwolfer BTE Blitzwolfer.png|Blitzwolf in BTE Benwolfua.png Blitzer.png Blitzwolfer by redamimi-d62dhmh.png BTANSblitzwolfer.PNG|in BTANS Bewarewolf SU.png Blitzwolfer In Action.png 180px-185px-Blitzwolfer OV.jpg BlitzWolfer (2).png Category:Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Aliens Category:Canon Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Grey Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:AI Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:JSXFF Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Omnitrix (BTNR) Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens